Au bord de la plage
by Willelmnia
Summary: Gabriel repense à sa première rencontre avec Shinigami, son ange de la mort. Ca se passe avant Je ferme les yeux


**Titre:** Au bord de la plage

**Auteur:** Sadly

**Série:** Gundam Wing

**Genre:** UA, yaoi

**Couple:** ?

**Disclamer:** Gundam Wing n'est pas à pas moi, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiens, c'est pas faute de le vouloir pourtant !

**Résumé:** Gabriel repense à sa première rencontre avec Shinigami, son ange de la mort.

**Désolé s'il y a des fautes, j'ai essyer de corrigé un maximun.**

Au bord de la plage

¤

Je me rappel de la première fois ou je t'ai vu, depuis ce jour je n'arrête pas de penser à toi. Au début, je n'avais pas compris pourquoi ton image apparaissait sans cesse dans ma tête. Et puis comment aurai je pu deviné que ce que je resstais pour toi était de l'amour ? nous à qui Dieu interdit, se sentiment qu'est l'amour.

On nous interdit l'amour, avant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi maintenant je le sais.

L'amour est un sentiment irrationnel, il peut rendre fou. Il nous fait commettre des erreurs, il compromet nos jugement, bref l'amour ne nous apparte rien de bon.

C'est ce que l'on m'a toujours appris et c'est ce que je croyais.

Jusqu'a ce que je te rencontre.

Tu es mon opposé, tout nous sépare, nous n'avons rien en commun. Tu as ton monde et j'ai le mien, nous n'aurions jamais dû nous rencontrer.

Mais le destin en a décidé autrement.

Toi, l'Ange de la mort, moi l'Ange de la vie.

Un Ange ne peut pas aimer, encore moins un démon.

Aujourd'hui je comprends pourquoi cela nous est intérdit. Je t'aime et cela me tue petit à petit, j'ai envie de te revoir, même si cela doit être la dernière et unique fois.

Le souvenir de notre rencontre sur cette plage me hante, si tu savais combien je me brûle d'amour pour toi, je suis sur que tu rirai certainement, car un démon n'éprouve rien et encore moins envers les Anges.

Je sais que je ce jour là tu as su qui j'étais, tu l'as su à la minutes ou nos regards se sont croisées, comme j'ai su qui tu étais losque tes yeux se sont posé sur moi.

_**¤**_

Je venais de términé une mission sur terre, j'avais encore un peu de temps devant moi alors je me suis promené un peu sur cette plage.

L'endroit était desert, c'était parfait, j'avais besoin d'un peu de solitude avant de retourner, là haut.

L'air doux et frais me caresser le visage, je fermer les yeux et soupirai de bien être, je me sentais bien là, je me sentais détendu et libre.

Libre de faire ce que bon me semblais, ce n'était qu'une douce illusion bien sur, je n'étais pas libre et jamais je ne le serai. Je marcher jusqu'a la mer, j'étais pied nu et l'eau me chautouillé les pieds. Je tournai la tête pour voir s'étendre la mer jusqu'a l'infini quand j'aperçu une silhouette se baigner dans la mer.

Au début, j'ai cru que c'était une femme, je ne l'a distinguer pas très bien mais je voyais ses longs cheveux, je continué de l'observer jusqu'a ce qu'elle se rapporoche du rivage.

Là, je constater mon erreur en me rendant compte que c'était un homme qui se baigner. Je n'avais encore jamais vu d'homme avec des cheveux aussi long.

Tu te diriger vers moi, je tourner la tête et je vis tes vêtements qui trainer par terre. Lorsque j'ai relevé la tête tu n'étais qu'a quelques métres de moi et je fus sous le choque.

Tes yeux, je les voyais pour la première fois et pourtant je savais que c'était toi. Améthyste, il n'y a que toi pour avoir des yeux de cette couleur. Mon regard descendit et je surtsauta légérement en voyant que tu étais complétement nu.

Je crois qu'a ce moment là, j'ai rougi parce que j'ai eu un coup de chaud, je ne sais plus trop en tout cas je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là en venant sur cette plage.

Toi, Shinigami, tu étais là, devant moi, nu et... beau, oui beau je n'ai plus honte à l'avoué. Je t'ai trouvé beau, d'une beauté mortelle. Quoi de plus normal pour l'Ange de la mort.

Quand tu es passé à côté de moi ton regard n'a pas lâché le mien une seule fois, j'étais comme hypnotisé, il m'étais impossible de faire le moindre mouvement.

Ensuite je me suis retourné et tu étais habillé, vêtu entiérement de noir, cette couleur t'allé à merveille, tu n'aurai pas pu en porté une autre. Ce la faisait ressortir tes beaux yeux améthyste.

Tu m'as regardé et tu m'as souri, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi tu m'avais souri, peut être pour te moquier, je ne sais pas. Puis tu es partit et je t'ai regardé t'éloigné de moi.

_**¤**_

Depuis je ne cesse de pensé à toi et je t'aime chaque jour un peu plus. Est ce que mes sentiments pour toi disparaitrons avec le temps ? finirai je par t'oublier ? Je n'ai de réponse à aucune de ces questions que je me pose, et je ne saurai jamais ce qu'est le bonheur d'être avec la personne que l'on aime, celle que notre coeur à choisit.

Je ne pense pas qu'un jour nos chemin se recroiseront, je voudrais l'espérer et me dire que c'est possible, mais je sais que se serai vain de croire en quelque chose d'aussi absurde.

Tu incarne la mort et moi j'incarne la vie.

Nous sommes deux être inssociablent.

La vie ne peut pas aimer la mort, même si c'est ce que j'éprouve puisque je t'aime.

Tu es mon interdit.

Si je le pouvais j'irai jusqu'en enfer pour te retreouver mais à quoi bon ? puisque toi tu ne n'aime pas.

Tout ce que je peux faire c'est espèrer que mes sentiments finissent par dispaitre.

Je ne peux rien faire d'autre.

Fin


End file.
